5 Times Charles Watched Erik Leave and 1 Time he didn't
by SirEskimoChuck
Summary: AU: No matter how much he hates it Charles always seems to be the one watching Erik walk away. This pattern is as constant and unchanging as the steady ticking of clockwork. (Just a thing I started writing to get rid of a year long writers block.)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **_Just a crappy little thing I started writing. However, the other five parts of this story are much better than this first bit. The second isn't great either but the third to sixth are better I promise. The reason is the first three parts were written months ago while I was pushing through an awful writers block. Parts four to six are recent. Nonetheless, enjoy some Charles/Erik._

* * *

**Part 1/6**

Charles was reading the last few chapters of The Hobbit when he ran into Erik, literally. Later on Raven would mock him for the way he had freaked out. She would say that their first meeting was something out of a Rom Com. The worst part was that Charles knew that she was right.

It went down like this... Charles was so absorbed in the last few chapters of The Hobbit that he hadn't even realized he was walking on the wrong side of the sidewalk until he ran into someone, Erik. Then there was something burning his leg and chest. Charles looked down to see a cup of coffee now colouring the sidewalk brown.

"I'm so sorry, my friend," he said while his mind was working too hard on trying to figure out what the hell he was supposed to do. The man he had bumped into didn't move as he watched Charles flail around.

The coffee on the street, he decided, was a lost cause. Instead, Charles pulled out the handkerchief from his pocket and began wiping away the splashes of coffee on the confused strangers face.

"Do you always wipe random stranger's faces with your handkerchief?" The man smirked.

That was the moment Charles realized how creepy he probably was being. However, when he glanced up at the man he seemed more amused than anything.

"My apologies," Charles moved away quickly.

The two men awkwardly apologized for bumping into one another before Charles thought he owed the man a coffee considering her was the real reason why they had collided.

"Can I at least buy you another coffee?" Charles asked. The man glanced at his wristwatch before cursing in what Charles guessed to be German.

"I'm going to have to get a rain check on that coffee, I'm already late for a meeting," the stranger said before turning to leave.

"At least tell me your name!" Charles called out but it was too late, the man had been swallowed by the crowd. With a sigh of disappointment, he turned and continued on his way.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **_Hello and thank you if you stuck around. I do honestly know the writing in this story isn't strong. Honestly it is far from my best work. This story is a not so serious free write for me. I do apologize for the lack of quality. Thanks nonetheless!_

* * *

**Part 2/6**

Even a week later Raven was still mocking Charles. She had declared that she was positive that Charles would meet his mystery man again. It was fate, she had said. Charles thought she was full of shit. He wasn't going to admit that he hoped she was right.

It was a shock how soon Charles and Erik's paths crossed again. Of course he didn't blame fate for their meeting but rather the possibility that they probably lived in similar areas of the city.

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon and Charles had decided to take a short cut through the park that was between his apartment building and his favourite bookstore. He walked by a man in a black turtleneck who looked oddly familiar. Backing up, Charles realized that turtleneck was the man who he had spilt coffee on only just over a week before. It didn't seem that he was noticed since the man was too absorbed in paper he was reading. Charles adjusted his blue cardigan and stepped forwards.

"Might I ask why you are sitting at a chess table when you appear to have no desire to play chess?" Charles asked. The newspaper was folded down but the glare the other shot his way soon faded into something softer. The newspaper was folded up and put on the ground.

"I'm afraid I don't have a partner," Erik drawled. "Also I couldn't find a free bench that was in a nice, secluded area."

"Ah," Charles nodded. "Well that can be changed, unless of course you don't play chess with clumsy strangers."

Erik motioned for Charles to sit down which he did.

"I'll admit I'm a little rusty on the rules," Charles admitted.

"That makes two of us."

It was nice, playing chess with a stranger who was no longer a stranger. Erik, Charles soon found out his name, worked for an advertisement agency. Charles admitted that he was a history professor. Erik seemed interested which was not the usual reaction Charles received.

All too soon it was four o'clock and Erik had to go. Even though it was Sunday he had to meet up with a couple co-workers to discuss boring work things.

"I'll see you around I suppose?" Charles said although it came out more like a question. Erik nodded before going on his way, leaving Charles now alone sitting at the chess table.

By the time Charles realized he had no way of contacting Erik it was far too late. He was getting up to leave when he noticed a piece of paper on the seat where Erik had been sitting. Curiously, Charles picked up the card and turned it over. He smiled when he realized it was a business card which had Erik's work e-mail address and phone number. Charles stuffed the paper in his pocket before heading on his way to the bookstore.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **_And finally this part is a little better. The first half was written around the same time as the other previous parts. However, the second half was written recently. Also, the angst has begun! Oh I think I forgot to warn you all that there are going to be mistakes in spelling and grammar because I'm not feeling much pressure to take this story seriously. It's only for fun and also the sake of getting something published online after way to long._

* * *

**Part 3/6**

Charles had known Erik three years when he watched him walk away past security at the airport. The fear only grew as the other man was lost in the crowd of bustling tourists and annoyed New Yorkers who were trying to escape the crowd.

"Tell him," Raven had hissed in his ear before he had walked out the door that morning to pick up Erik. Charles had only given her an unimpressed look but decided to humor her.

"Tell Erik what?" he asked innocently. Raven groaned and rolled her eyes.

"You are impossible."

"You are delusional. There is nothing between him and I and even if there was he is leaving for Germany. Erik isn't going to stay."

There was a sad little smile that twisted at the girl's lips.

"I think he would if you asked him too."

Charles just shook his head and walked out the door.

The drive to the airport was filled with silence that was far too uncomfortable. All Charles could think about was what Raven had said to him earlier. He shook off the thought of Erik staying in New York if he asked.

"Do you know how long you'll be in Germany for?" Charles asked as the two walked into the busy airport. Erik shrugged.

"Two years if I'm luck but knowing Emma I'll be stuck in Berlin for two years and Dusseldorf for one. Starting up a company takes time and lots of talking."

"Oh," Charles breathed and tried to mask the disappointment in his voice. "Right, okay."

Erik said nothing more as they walked past the automatic doors as the headed towards the baggage check station.

"I'm going to miss you," Charles admitted as both he and Erik stood in the security line. His eyes were fixed on anywhere but the man standing beside him. There was a sad little laugh.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, you've got Raven after all," Erik shrugged. This got him a frown but he didn't react. Instead he added "Germany isn't exactly very close and three years isn't a short trip. I'm sure you'll just forget about me."

"Oh please, do you really think I'd forget about you? Plus, you have my e-mail, you can always e-mail me," Charles pouted.

Erik nodded.

"I guess you're right."

They stood silently as though both wanted to say something but couldn't find the courage to speak. This silence lasted until a boarding call was announced for a flight that wasn't Erik's.

"I guess I better be off before it's my flight they are announcing," the German joked although it seemed forced and a little sad. Charles just gave a little nod. He wanted so bad for Erik to miss his flight or for it to be canceled or delayed or just something so he could keep him close for just one more night. That was a selfish thought. Erik was so happy that is company was taking off internationally and Charles should be happy too. Of course in ways he was but the greedy little voice in his head wanted nothing more to crush those opportunities so Erik would stay. If only he could just stay.

Erik cleared his throat. He placed a hand on Charles' shoulder.

"When I get back in three years a expect you to be waiting to pick me up." Those words were enough to make Charles relax a little. A small smile pulled at the corners of his lips.

"And what if I'm not here waiting for you?" He joked. Erik's expression turned into mock offense.

"I will be truly heartbroken, Charles Xavier. Truly I will be," Erik replied. Before Charles could reply he found himself being pulled into a tight hug. And oh god, he never wanted to let Erik go. If he could stay in that moment he would.

Both men pulled away but only enough so that they could look at one another. Charles swore that in that second Erik was about to lean in and kiss him. At the last second, the other pulled away completely.

"See you, Charles."

"Have a safe trip. Okay? Call or e-mail or whatever when you arrive in Germany."

That was the last thing Charles said to Erik in person for the next three years. After one last quick glance over his shoulder, Erik disappeared into the crowd just like he had the day the two first met.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **_I was writing this bit while I was rather overtired. At the time it gave me some feelings. Hopefully that is a sign that this writing is decent enough. That or I just was really sleepy. This is the first full chapter that was written recently. So yup. Should be a tad better._

* * *

**Part 4/6**

Okay this was so literally so fucking stupid. How could he have been such a damn idiot? They'd known each other for five years. Erik had been in love with Charles for five fucking years and he had known those feelings were never returned yet he kept setting himself up for heartbreaks. He kept letting the person he loved so much keep watching him walk out of his life over and over again as if it were clockwork. But this, this was too damn much. Erik was done. He was done with Charles for good this time. He wasn't even going to hide his utter disappointment.

Charles had been excited to hear the news of the deal Erik and Emma's company had made with some bigwigs in Taiwan. Every new place there company landed in was a huge achievement for the two co-founders. Not only that but Charles had been happy because this time around it was Emma who flew away to set up shop rather than Erik. Of course Erik was just as glad that Charles was as happy as he was.

To celebrate the success Erik had bought a bottle of wine and headed over to Charles' to surprise him. Of course Erik knew where his best friend kept his spare set of keys. This wasn't the first time he'd let himself into the other's apartment. Erik's first mistake was not calling out for Charles Instead he just went and looked for him.

It took all of a minute to spot the other and less than half a second before Erik wished he hadn't found Charles at all. The mixture of shock and disappointment was what caused the bottle to slip from his grasp. It was loud shatter of glass that caused Charles and the man he was on top of partly dressed to look over to the doorway. Both Charles and Erik were frozen in place. It was when Erik's expression shifted into something that Charles had never seen before that he knew he'd really fucked this one up. Seriously what the hell had he been thinking? Now Erik had gotten the wrong idea and just damn it all. The pain and betrayal and anger in the other's expression was like a dagger to the chest. Before Charles could truly react, Erik had turned his back and left so quickly that the only reminder of his presences was he broken bottle that was leaking wine onto the hard wood floor.

He wanted to run after Erik but that was just a pointless attempt, Charles knew that. Even if he caught up with Erik there would be no getting through to him. Not only had he so easily messed up his chances of ever being with Erik he'd also just messed up his friendship. Charles felt sick. He got off the guy – whose name he didn't even know – and put his shirt back on.

"Please leave."

There was no questions asked; no words spoken. The man simply gathered his belongings and left quickly. Now alone Charles leaned against the closest wall for support but ended up sliding down due to the weight on his heart.


End file.
